The Spectacular Spider-Man 5
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: This time, Spidey confronts the Big Man!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

At the height of 72 on the scale, with the Rhino defeated and more information about this 'Big Man', we get another entry in this glorious series!


	2. Chapter 1: Talented

This time on the alarm clock gag, Max swaps his pillow and the alarm clock, crushing it with the back of his head.

There.

At school, Max has a different plan of what he's going for.

Most Talented.

He doesn't have an immediate plan, but- wait a minute. As Max is walking through the noisy corridors of the school, he comes to the notice board to find a flyer that could fill his needs. It's a flyer for the school play! Of course! He could fill his talents there. Now you may be wondering, 'But doesn't he have social awkwardness?' and you'd be half right. He _did_. The Spider-Man thing boosted his confidence, so he could do this!

As Max was walking to class, he could hear people giggling about him. The incident from last time may have got him higher on the scale, but he was getting a bad rep. He needed to fix that with the play.


	3. Chapter 2: Rush

After school (and rehearsal), Max swung straight home and onto his laptop. He was searching stuff about A Big Man/Mr. Lincoln, and found L. Thompson Lincoln. Every couple of years, a bunch of rumours would start circulating, calling him a Crime Lord, or something like that. Most of the rumours were proven fake though, as Lincoln was a politic and could cover up his tracks pretty well. Max was intrigued, so searched for his Headquarters.

"Manhattan…? Oh come on… well, I guess I could take the train." Moaned Max, indicating that he did not want to go. Well, **too bad.**

As a train was leaving its station, Spidey was swinging around the train, swinging under the tracks, over the train, doing all sorts of tricks. That's when one of his webs stuck to the roof of the train, so he yanked it back towards him to pull himself forward. He then landed on the roof of the train, then settled down for a relaxing, breezy ride.

_Later…_

When he was in Manhattan, he started looking around for the building which was the Headquarters of Lincoln. He found the building eventually and started swinging towards it, but then he looked down. That was when he realised how high he was, then pussied out to land on a random rooftop. He looked around to find a pole hanging off the side of a building. He ran towards it, jumped, and swung on it. He looked down again to lose his grip. He was falling. He began to panic, then, what seemed to be his Spider-Instincts reacting, he shot a web without thought. Before he had time to figure out what just happened, he was swinging on the web.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, scared out of his mind, then his Spider-Instincts made him leap up from his web to shoot another one.

We leap with him, swinging out over the city, held aloft by the tensile strength of the web alone. We plummet down, in a graceful, terrifying arc, and as the ground races up toward us, Spider-Man's left hand rises- CLICK!

Another web strand rockets out into the night, the web-slinger shifts his weight to the second strand, abandoning the first, pulling himself back up in a graceful arc that rises toward a glass-front building right in front of us.

The glass-front building races up at us, impossibly fast, but instead of crashing through it, we land on it, we stick. We pivot, look for another tall building. We spot one, our gloved wrist rises up into frame, shoots out a web, and we leap from the building, swinging off into space again.

So that's what it's like to be Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

We see a large room, not gigantic, but lots of free space inside. Lots of windows are there,

most of them are open, but our attention shifts to something else. There's an empty desk, well,

almost empty, with none other than Mr. Lincoln sat at it. He has a white, terrifying face, always

wearing formal clothing such as a suit and tie. But nevermind that. The open windows are about to become a lot more important…

Thump.

Spidey swung through one of the windows to land on the ground very softly, very quietly. Mr. Lincoln immediately shifted his attention to where the sound came from, which happened to be _right_ where Spidey was standing.

"What the?" Said Tombstone, clearly possessing multiple simultaneous emotions. Spidey leaped up onto the desk, close and personal.

"Alright, you've probably heard of me. Spider-Man." He said, kinda menacingly.

"I have, in fact. How did you find me?" Responded Tombstone. Spider-Man replied with,

"One of your muscle-not-brain goons spilled after their exhaustion caused them to forget that it's secret." Tombstone was impressed.

"So you have brains too." That's what he was impressed with. Spidey now had confirmation that this guy was indeed the Big Man, the guy that had been sending all those super-villains his way.

"What do you want from me?" He stomped his foot on the desk as he said this, almost snapping it in half. Tombstone looked at the Highly-Visible cracks, seemingly annoyed, then looked back up to the Web-Slinger.

"I want you to join me." he then said. Max was confused.

"W-What?" He asked, proving his confusion. Tombstone then went into greater detail.

"I want you to join me and my team." Max now understood what he meant, but not his motivations.

"But, why?" Tombstone was getting annoyed, so just explained all the details at once.

"Ever since I heard about you, I've been watching you. All of your movements were so fluid, your combat skills were terrific, you had a sense of humour that the rest of my team were seemingly lacking. I wanted you to join me, but I couldn't just let you on the spot. I needed to test you. That's why I've been sending all of these villains at you, to test you. Now that you have found me, you have proven you are ready. Now before you ask why you'd want to join me, I'll tell you now." He took out a suitcase and opened it to reveal it filled with money, "I'll pay you a handsome salary, irresistible. But before you join us, you have to do me a favour." Max was beginning to decide on accepting, so said,

"What?"

"First, fight no crime for one week. By the end of that period, you will have officially joined. When you have, I will tell you when to look the other way and when to take action, but on any occasion I choose." That motivation of accepting was dropped out of the rooms window, left to plummet down to the streets below.

"Sorry, but I can't accept." Said Spidey, this was his heroic side shining through to show the sacrifices Max must go through. "I've learned in the past that looking the other way is a horrific mistake, so I can't accept your offer." Tombstone looked annoyed that he resisted that, but hid it well.

"Hmph. Very well." After that, Spidey leaped out the window and swung away.

**The End**


End file.
